Does it need saying?
by Izzy Ennair
Summary: A rose once asked a doctor what was the last thing he said to her. He answered her, "Rose Tyler I..." The rose asked what was he supposed to say after saying her name. The doctor simply answered her with a question, "Does it need saying?" / In which Raven and Robin didn't need to say those three little words. [One-shot] [A bit of fluff in the end] [RobRae]
**_Does it need saying?_**

* * *

 **From the title itself, I know I'm also attracting Whovians to read this. This story is indeed inspired by Doctor Who when the Tenth doctor was saying goodbye to Rose Tyler (I'm still trying to survive from all the feels huhu). I hope you like it and if any grammar mistakes please do let me know. Just do it nicely as possible. I have a friend who write here as well and she always tells me how readers sometimes are a bit demanding. But oh wells.**

 **Enjoy reading :) Please do leave a review as well. Or well it's up to you. I'm highly encouraging it that's all.**

* * *

 **I do not own the characters or their background. Just this story.**

* * *

"Hey Cyborg?", Beast boy asked for him.

"Yeah?", Cyborg responded. The two best friends were in the main room, playing video games and neither took their eyes off the screen as they talked.

"Have you ever noticed something weird about the birds?", Beast boy asked, this time he took a quick second to take his eyes off from the screen to look at his friend's facial reaction of his question.

The two of them and Starfire decided to give a name for their two friends when they officially announced to them that they were dating. 'Raven and Robin' seemed mouthful for Beast boy whenever they began to talk about the couple.

"No, why? Did they do something weird?", asked Cyborg.

"No, it's just- well, I haven't really been hearing them say those three words," Beast boy explained, "not even walking on them to hear it. I don't know, I just find it weird dude.

Cyborg laughed at the screen though his amusement was triggered by Beast boy's answer.

"You're overreacting BB. Maybe they like to say it private, all to themselves. That's all. You know Raven, she likes her priva- BOOYA!"

Cyborg jumped from his seat as he punched the air as the words "CYBORG WINS" appeared on the screen bold in red. Beast boy hung his point ears low and grunted in response to the screen.

They didn't notice that a certain dark bird was actually listening to their conversation. Smiling amusedly, Raven left the room swiftly with two cups of hot tea and coffee.

* * *

She silently placed the cup of coffee on the table in front of Robin, whose masked eyes was fixed on his laptop screen. She quietly made her way to his bed and sat down, making herself comfortable in her position. She used her powers to pick up the book she had paused herself from reading to make their beverages and levitated in front of her while holding her cup of tea. A few sentences later, her thoughts drifted away from the book to the conversation she had heard earlier. Wondering if she should inform Robin or not. It did not really bother her but it certainly did not leave her mind alone in peace.

Feeling a little annoyed with her mixed feelings, she decided to tell him.

"Beast boy and Cyborg were conversing about us.", she simply started saying.

"Oh? What about us?", Robin asked. His eyes still glued on the screen.

Her palms became a little sweaty, "Beast boy suspected that something was wrong."

Robin turned his head away from the laptop a bit.

"Why so?"

Raven felt a bit hesitant. She didn't know whether she should laugh or have her voice small because it was both a bit ridiculous that it was funny and a bit worrisome.

"Well, he claimed that he found us a bit weird. Due to the fact that he had not heard us," Raven paused a bit, "he said and I quote, 'the three words'."

As soon as she had finished her sentence, Robin pushed himself away from the table, where his laptop was sitting on, to face her. The wheels of the office chair rolled a bit before Robin could stop them. They stared at each other for awhile and Raven's book stopped levitating. Before their atmosphere could become awkward, Robin asked,

"Does it bother you?"

Raven just gave him a blank stare. But Robin knew what it meant. She was thinking hard to present an answer. Like what people would usually do when they think a lot, they stare into the blank space and the world just fades.

"No," she said finally, "it's not that."

"Well, then what bothers you?", Robin asked. He rolled his office chair towards the bed but still sat on it all awhile.

Raven thought hard again. "Perhaps it's the fact that our friends don't think that we're a normal couple."

Robin gave her a confused look which made her sigh. She thought about how stupid she was for bringing up the subject. Robin finally stood up from his office chair and went to sit on the bed in front of her.

"For starters, you're an empath and I'm, well, a teenager who doesn't go to school and instead goes off to chase bad guys and unlike other normal teenagers, knows how to pay a cheque."

Raven chuckled at the last part.

"Does it bother you that we're not like other couples?", he asked, quite boldly. These sort of questions always made them feel anxious. Yet, they were brave enough to face the answers. They're a couple, Raven once said. That was what they do and should do.

"It's a little bit in between I guess," Raven answered, "I like how we are. It makes us both comfortable in our relationship, I speak this in privacy-wise. At the same time, I feel a bit odd. We're not the boy and the girl Starfire would see in movies. We don't go on dates once a week. Instead we have them once a month because we practically see each other everyday. And not to mention that our friends, the people who loved and accepted us, will find it weird that we're not those couples."

Raven waited for his response but all she got was a blank stare. She waited for a laugh or for an irritated sigh. She waited. But nothing came.

"Forget it," she began to say, "just-"

Robin leaned in and placed his lips on hers. It was not passionate or hard or strong. It was just loving. Lightly. Gently. Raven knew what his kisses meant and especially this one. He was reassuring her. Comforting her. Raven softly kissed back and they stayed like that until they needed air. When he pulled back gently, he rested his forehead on hers. Her fingers were placed on his jawline.

When she opened her eyes, she already saw his blue eyes staring at her.

"I'm quite silly, am I?"

"Yeah. You are a silly bird. I'm just the oblivious one."

"I like how you describe us without any loving words.", she commented.

"I like how I first confessed my feelings to you by just simply cutting you off with a kiss," Robin started saying, "I like how you flustered right after."

He kissed her forehead.

"I like how you left me hanging in my thoughts afterwards. Leaving me to decide that I have no regrets doing it."

He kissed her nose.

"I like how the next day, you just simply sat next to me for breakfast and whispered 'the feelings are mutual'. And I smiled and slipped my hand in yours."

He kissed her right cheek.

"I like how our friends reminded our first monthsary and they were the ones who planned it when it was supposed it be us."

He kissed her left.

"I like our routine of waking up together on either beds. The routine of when you need to work, I'll wait for you or when I need to work, you wait for me. The routine of either of our friends would come to our door to ask if we would eat dinner with them. Because they know we either do or don't eat at all."

He kissed her left eye.

"I like how in the missions I would be flirting with you," Raven laughed at his saying, "I like how you ignored me and occasionally tried to injure me. I like when we had to go separate missions, you would go and kiss me for good luck. Always reminding me, 'come back alive to me, idiot'."

He kissed her right.

"I like how we are. Sure, we're not like every other couple out there who buys chocolate or teddy bears on Valentines day. We're not the boy and the girl Stafire would see in movies. And we don't say the three little words. But this is us. We're Robin and Raven. You and me, we're a team. As long as it's you by my side, it's far much more than enough for me."

"You and I.", Raven corrected him but she kissed him on the cheek anyways. He only smiled goofily at her.

"I really like how you always know how to reassure me.", Raven added.

Robin chuckled and caressed her cheek. She leaned on to his gloved hand, sighing happily as she closed her eyes. Raven never felt so lucky all her life. There he was. This boy in front of her, making her feel it. It was indeed a miracle, for all her life she'd never been this lucky.

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"I..."

She opened her eyes with her eyebrows raised. No. He wasn't. Was he?

"Need to use the bathroom."

She laughed, though felt a bit tempted to throw her tea at him. He laughed as well and got off the bed to go.

She shook her head and went back to read her book. It didn't need saying. She knew what it was anyways.


End file.
